Tenma & Johan in the rain
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] Tenma & Johan are going for a walk at night, and it starts to rain. This takes place early on in Johan and Tenma's relationship, before they move in together. Things are still new and it's a bit thrilling… (by Seth)


Tenma and Johan made their way down a quiet side street in the waning light of dusk. They walked close together, not saying much to one another, just existing in comfortable silence. The evening air had an almost stifling warmth to it—that sweet humidity of summer, making the streetlamps turn on hazy and dim.

Tenma stopped. He had his hands in the pockets of his light trenchcoat, and he craned his neck to look up at the sky, taken in by its darkening beauty. He searched it for any sign of the moon or stars, but dark, velvety clouds obscured everything.

His reverie was broken by Johan's hand brushing his side. Tenma turned and saw that Johan was standing very close to him, his blue eyes glinting in the amber light of the streetlamps, searching Tenma's face.

Tenma's heart began to beat faster in his chest. He still wasn't totally used to Johan, to being so near to him like this. It made him feel almost pleasantly nervous to look into his eyes, to notice how Johan looked at him.

Johan began fingering the lapels of Tenma's coat. He had a strange look on his face, half desirous, half mischievous. Tenma began to feel lightheaded.

"I suppose you want to go home now," Johan said. His voice was quiet.

"Y-yes, that's… that's what I was thinking," Tenma said. "It's getting late."

Johan looked Tenma in the eyes. "Don't," he said. His tone wasn't commanding, but it wasn't quite pleading, either.

Tenma said nothing. The humid air was pressing in even more now, and his head began to swim, his breath coming just a little harder.

Johan put his hand on Tenma's chest. "You look so good tonight," he said. He moved his other hand up and gently ran his fingers through Tenma's long black hair. It fell down almost to his shoulders, and was beginning to curl slightly in the humidity.

Johan leaned in close, his lips close to Tenma's ear. "I want you, Doctor," he whispered. "Right now."

Tenma almost startled. He swallowed hard, taking in the smell of Johan's hair, the heat of his breath against his skin. "N-now?" he stammered. "But we're—"

"Shhh," Johan said. He pulled back and looked deeply into Tenma's eyes, both of his hands resting on his waist. "We're alone," he said. "Come here."

He took hold of Tenma's wrist and pulled him away from the street. Tenma didn't resist. He let Johan lead him into the closest alleyway, and they passed into darkness, leaving the light of the sidewalk behind.

Johan stopped. They were almost at the end of the alley, closed in by brick walls on either side. Tenma's eyes had adjusted to the dim light, and he could make out Johan's face, his soft, gently parted lips, the creamy pale skin of his neck.

Johan took Tenma's lapels in his hands. He pushed him forward gently until Tenma's back pressed up against the wall.

"Johan—" Tenma began. His heart was beating furiously. Johan's breath was steady, but his eyes glinted with a certain hunger.

"I've been thinking about your cock," he said softly. "I've been thinking about how it feels in my mouth." He slipped his hands under Tenma's shirt and began inching it upwards.

Tenma kept breathing hard, unable to take his eyes off Johan. He had a sudden urge to take Johan's head in his hands and kiss him, hard, to let his tongue explore Johan's mouth. But Johan had already begun to kneel, pushing Tenma's shirt further up, pressing his lips to the golden brown skin of his belly.

He kissed a trail along the soft ripple of dark hair that ran down from Tenma's bellybutton, then moved his hands down to Tenma's hips. Tenma felt his cock start to get hard. He found himself burying his hands in Johan's soft blonde hair, running it gently through his fingers as Johan began massaging Tenma's cock through his trousers.

Tenma felt a sudden twinge of embarrassment. Here he was, in a dark alleyway, his cock hard and Johan down on his knees before him. He'd never done anything like this before, and it was exciting, but a little frightening. He didn't know if it was okay—to be doing this, to be feeling this way. He glanced around the alleyway, but it was quiet and empty, like the street outside.

As if he had sensed what Tenma was thinking, Johan stopped and looked up at him, his face gentle, inquisitive.

"Are you nervous?" he said.

Tenma nodded. "I've…. I've never…"

Johan smiled. "It's okay," he said. "Nobody's going to see us." He leaned back on his heels. "But I can stop, if you'd like."

"No!" Tenma blurted out. His face felt hot and flushed. "No, it's alright. I… I want…"

He trailed off, mouth slightly open, heart beating against his chest. He felt a single drop of rain fall on his head, and then another.

"Just say it," Johan purred. "Say it, and I'm yours."

The humid night air opened to let the rain in. It was light and warm, running down Tenma's hair and falling in droplets onto his shoulders.

Tenma swallowed. "I…. want you to suck my cock," he breathed.

Johan smiled again. "Yes," he whispered, and leaned forward, running his hands up Tenma's thighs. He undid his belt buckle, then the top button, then gently pulled the zipper down. He glanced up one last time before pulling Tenma's cock from his trousers. Tenma was now completely hard, his stomach rising up and down with his breath.

Johan took Tenma's cock in his hand and began to stroke it, pushing the foreskin over the head and back down again. Tenma buried his hands in Johan's hair again, feeling its curly dampness. The warm rain began to fall more quickly, making Johan's hand slick as he stroked Tenma's cock faster and faster.

Johan leaned forward, pulling Tenma's foreskin back and and pressing his lips against the head of his cock. Tenma tensed up. He began to ache with desire. He was so close to having his cock in Johan's mouth, and he had to stop himself from instinctively thrusting his hips forward. Johan began running his tongue slowly along the length of Tenma's shaft. He licked down to the base, then back up again, then licked the head again to catch the precum that was beading at the tip.

Tenma let out a small moan. Johan responded with another lick, then took Tenma's cock in his hand. He stroked it slowly, and looked up at Tenma, lips parted. Keeping his eyes fixed on him, Johan slipped Tenma's cock into his mouth, taking it all the way in, letting it slide down into his throat.

Tenma inhaled sharply, then exhaled with a long moan. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as Johan began to move back and forth, sucking his cock slow and hard, his hands pressed against Tenma's upper thighs. Tenma felt the warm rain falling against his face, felt his hair begin to grow heavy with it and his coat begin to soak through. The sensation blended in with the delicious feeling of Johan's hot, wet mouth, of his soft lips and slick tongue gliding up and down Tenma's cock. He'd only felt this a few times before, and he'd been longing for it, dreaming of it—it was so good, so… much.

Johan took his mouth off Tenma's cock for a moment. He held it in one hand, stroking up and down, keeping it wet with rainwater and saliva.

"Doctor," he breathed. Tenma opened his eyes and looked down at him. Johan was watching him with uninhibited desire, his eyes desperate in a way Tenma hadn't seen them before. "Fuck my mouth."

Tenma took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. Johan's face was dewey with rain. He was breathing hard, mouth open, chest rising up and down.

"Yes," Tenma said, his voice throaty, almost choked, and he grasped Johan's head in his hands and thrusted into his mouth.

Johan closed his eyes and gripped the fabric of Tenma's trousers with both hands. Tenma kept thrusting, sliding his hard cock in and out of Johan's mouth, slowly at first, then faster as his body tensed up and pleasure mounted inside him. Johan moaned over Tenma's cock, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Tenma watched Johan reach down and unbutton his trousers, his long, hard cock straining the fabric. Tenma kept thrusting, letting his cock push all the way into Johan's mouth, feeling it press up against the back of Johan's throat.

Johan had his cock out now and was pumping his hand over it, stroking it hard and fast. He opened his eyes and moaned again, making eye contact with Tenma, his blue eyes moist and full of longing. The rain was coming down hard now, and the sound of it on the pavement and Johan's intermittent, lusty moans filled his head. Tenma couldn't think, enveloped in pleasure and wet and heat, so close to climax.

Johan began to sway on his knees, pumping his hand faster over his cock as Tenma thrust into his mouth again and again. Johan gripped Tenma's leg tighter and arched his back. He let out a long, urgent moan, and Tenma watched as he came, mouth still filled with Tenma's cock, his legs quivering, his cum spilling thick and white over his hand and onto the rain-soaked pavement.

"Ah, Johan," Tenma gasped. "Johan, I'm—aaahhhnn!" His muscles tensed, and he felt white hot pleasure rush up inside of him, felt its shuddering pulse overwhelm his senses as his cum shot into Johan's mouth, filling him, dripping down his throat.

Tenma thrust gently into Johan's mouth once more, and then slowly pulled himself out. They were both panting, soaked through with rain and sweat. Johan gently licked the tip of Tenma's cock, lapping up the last few drops of cum. Then he sat back on his heels, breathing hard, still holding his cock in his hand. He sighed deeply, then looked up at Tenma with placid eyes.

Tenma gazed back at him, chest heaving up and down, lips parted. The rain had begun to slow to a drizzle. He pushed a few wet locks of hair out of Johan's eyes and smiled gently.

"Come here," he whispered. He grasped Johan's forearms gently and lifted him up. Johan looked startled, but he let Tenma pull him upward until they stood face-to-face.

"What is it?" Johan said, looking at Tenma with a puzzled expression.

Tenma took Johan's pale, slender hand in his own, the one he had stroked himself with, still slippery with his cum. He lifted it to his mouth and gently licked the cum from Johan's fingers, closing his eyes as he took each one in his mouth, sucking on them, tasting their salt and warmth.

He opened his eyes and looked at Johan. Tenma's body was relaxing, and he became aware again of their surroundings—the dark alleyway, the warm drizzle, the night air cooler now, open and clean from the rain.

Tenma took Johan's head in his hands. Johan was gazing back at him. He looked nervous, disarmed, unsure.

"Can I kiss you?" Tenma said softly.

Johan averted his eyes. "My mouth is… I mean, it has your…" He trailed off, looking suddenly ashamed, a light blush blooming on his cheeks.

Tenma stroked Johan's cheek with one hand. "It's alright," he murmured. "I don't mind."

Johan looked up at him, searching his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he said, almost whispering.

Tenma pulled Johan close and kissed him gently. Johan tensed up, but then relaxed, draping his arms around Tenma's neck, leaning into him. They kissed harder now, mouths open, lips wet with each other's spit and cum. Tenma let his tongue slip into Johan's mouth, and Johan did the same, pressing his chest up against Tenma's. He nipped at his bottom lip, and Tenma couldn't help but laugh softly. He kissed Johan once more, then pulled back, watching his expression.

Johan looked relaxed now. He was smiling softly, his breath returning to normal. He gazed back at Tenma, eyes deep and satisfied. Then he sighed and buried his head in Tenma's neck, nestling into his warm, wet hair and inhaling deeply.

Tenma smiled and closed his eyes. The rain had stopped, and the street was quiet again. Tenma held Johan in his arms for a while, stroking his hair slowly, breathing in the sweet scent of Johan's damp skin and the calm night air.


End file.
